The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial testing systems and particularly to a system for detecting deflection of components of industrial machines.
Deflection may be defined as the amount a structural component is displaced or deformed under a load. In many industrial machines, such as, for example, large scale generators, components such as ripple springs are compressed during installation. The deflection of the components is measured to ensure that the deflection is within design tolerances. Previous measuring methods included manually measuring the relative positions of a number of points on the component using a hand tool to determine the overall deflection of the component.